


Ride the Bow

by imwithtony



Series: Nonhuman Collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter fucks Clint's bow.





	Ride the Bow

Clint and Peter hadn't met that long ago. They had quickly become friends (with benefits). Clint had grown to care for the boy, and Peter had begun to like Clint. They often talked about stupid things, hence the story of Peter riding Clint's bow.

 

One day, Peter and Clint were just talking. Clint had brought up sexual fantasies. Peter admitted that when he was younger that he wanted to ride Clint's bow. The conversation moved on, and Clint forgot about the fantasy. So Peter thought.

 

One day, Clint called Peter to his room. He had his bow laying on the bed.

 

"So, um, you wanna ride it?"

 

Peter's eyes widened. How could he say no to an offer like that?

 

So he nodded.

 

"Strip." Clint had commanded. Peter did as he was told. Clint pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in boxers. He grabbed Peter by his hips and shoved a lubed finger into him. Peter let out a squeak. Clint pulled his finger out and took the bow up in his hands. He helped Peter sit on the end, putting more lube of the bow. Peter sank down onto it with s moan. Clint leaned back and began to squeeze himself through his boxers, growing hard at the sight of Peter on his bow.

 

Peter bounced desperately on it, forcing himself not to touch his dick. He was leaking precum, and it was red from the lack of attention. Peter looked at Clint and moaned. He had pulled his cock out of his boxers and was stroking himself and watching Peter. Peter yelled Clint's name as the bow brushed his prostate.

 

"Come on, Peter."

 

"Clint! Oh! I'm close!"

 

Peter could feel his cock twitching and his muscles contracting as he let out a scream of pleasure when he came. White cum spurted out of his cock, landing on Clint's legs and the bed. Clint came with a shout a few moments later.

 

He picked Peter up off the bow and cuddled him into his chest.

 

"That was even better than my dreams."


End file.
